Talk:Marine Ships
Merging this Can't we merge this page with the main marines page, and put the ships of the various captains on their respective pages? 02:24, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :This page is a fair size, and the Marines page is really long. Putting the ships page in will just over-extend it. 02:25, November 2, 2012 (UTC) All we need to put on the marines page is the info at the top of this page. The rest can go on respective captain pages and the merchandising general page. 02:26, November 2, 2012 (UTC) As long as all the ships are linked from the Marines page, I don't really see a problem with merging. We just have to be careful where our redirects for things like "Garp's ship" go. Plus, this would get rid of another Contractually-Titled page. 02:30, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, so merging seems to be a good idea. Problem is how. How about a sub-page, like the Gomu Gomu techniques? 02:38, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :Or we can find a proper name for it. Does anyone have an idea for that? Maybe something like "Marine Battleship" (this one I just thought up as an example, so do NOT consider that unless confirmed). 02:40, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :Let's just do the sub-page part. It gets rid of the conjectural article and will make things nicer. 02:43, November 2, 2012 (UTC) If it's a sub-page though, then isn't that subpage title still conjectural? 02:44, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :That I agree, so can someone search for a proper name if possible? If none can be found, then we can merge it under Marines, and possibly just get rid of the detailed descriptions of each individual ship. 02:47, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't see a problem with doing what Gal suggested and putting the ship info on the page of the captains. Then we can stick a template into the section of the Marines page with links to each ship. 02:54, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :"Marine Ships" seems like the best name, though it's still conjectural. Just as long as all the information is somewhere and easily located, including the notable ships and who have them, I don't have much a problem. Just putting the first three paragraphs in the page then the ships on each page just scatters the information. Keep the paragraphs and some sort of way to get to notable ships quickly with each other, and you've got a portable version of this page. 03:00, November 2, 2012 (UTC) In the databooks (Yellow and Blue Deep), the smaller named ones are and the larger named ones are . Examples: *Kuzan's Marine Ship (from when he was vice admiral) *Smoker's Marine Ship *Hina's Marine Ship *Garp's Battleship *Momonga's Battleship We could probably generalise that to the other unnamed ones. 06:44, November 2, 2012 (UTC) If they're called "Battleships" in the databook, doesn't that technically make it a name? If we have Artificial Devil Fruit, shouldn't we have "Battleships"? 06:53, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Technically, we shouldn't categorize each ship, as they are basically normal Marine ships modified to suit their tastes. Now that we have a reliable source (just need the page numbers) we can move the page. 06:59, November 2, 2012 (UTC) These are the two pages of Blue Deep: pp 242-243. The classifications I put above for each ship are what is written on those pages. 07:11, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Then someone feel free to move this, if everything is decided. 04:54, November 7, 2012 (UTC)